KARENA KAU AKU BEGINI
by Echy AppleBlue
Summary: Sakura si playgirl mengakhiri hubungan dengan kiba dengan alasan yang sulit diterima oleh Kiba, "Apa karena Uchiha itu kau seperti ini ?" gumam Kiba pelan. Bad Summary :(


KARENA KAU AKU BEGINI

Ohayou ,Konichiwa,Konbanwa mina-sama (ber-ojigi)

Saya Author baru disini,dan ini fic pertama akan merasa sangat amat terhormat jika Anda sekalian meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic saya yang hina ini (halah ). Dan saya akan merasa lebih terhormat (readers : gila hormat lu ye?) apabila Anda me-review cerita Saya yang sedikit gaje ini (readers : bangeeeet ),tapi dengan syarat :

lah dengan kritik ataupun saran yang membangun ,seperti membangun cinta kita berdua (azzeek !)

Flame, karena Saya mengidap penyakit _traumaflameatic _ (readers : apaan tuh ?) (Author : entah lah saya juga gak tau barusan ngomong apa ?) *readersdeathglare mode : on* (author : kabyuuur cin !)

peraturan 1 dan 2 hahahahahahahahaha  
*readers sweatdrop berjamaah*

Udah gak usah banyak basi-basa (readers : kebaliiiiikk!) (Author : iye iye sewot amat sih) ini dia tet teret tet tet jeng jeng ...

ECHY APPLEBLUE

Present

KARENA KAU AKU BEGINI

Multi Pair

Rated : T | Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto | misstypo |

"kita sampai di sini kiba"ucap seorang gadis pink sambil membelakangi pria di belakangnya.

"eh..? Apa maksud mu Saku ?"

Si gadis pink hanya memutar bola matanya bosan.

"heii jawab aku saku !" titah kiba dengan suara agak meninggi.

"heii !" kali ini suara kiba lebih kencang sehingga murid-murid yang berlalu lalang di sekitarnya memperhatikan mereka.

Ya, mereka memang sedang berada di area sekolah tepat nya koridor tempat lemari penyimpanan barang para siswa International School.  
Gadis pink masih bungkam.  
"..."

"...'

"Kita putus !" akhirnya kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Sakura si Gadis pink,hingga membuat lelaki yang bernama Kiba itu melotot.  
"Hah! apa maksud mu? Kita baru berpacaran selama seminggu dan kau meminta untuk putus ? Lelucon macam apa ini Sakura ?"

"Ini bukan lelucon kiba" jawab sakura dengan nada datarnya ditambah tampang _stay cool.  
_"Sakura-chan bisa kau beritahu aku apa yang menyebabkan kau ingin mengakhiri hubungan ini ?" Kali ini suara Kiba sedikit melembut.  
"kau ingin tahu ?" tanya Sakura dengan suara yang pelan dengan tatapan lurus namun pikirannya tak berada pada objek yang ditatapnya.

"he em" kata Kiba sambil mengangguk.

"karena aku tidak suka pada kelakuanmu yang setiap harinya hanya mengurusi anjing tak berguna ." lalu gadis pink itu melangkah pergi hendak meninggalkan kiba yang masih terkejut dengan alasan yang diucapkan Sakura.

"Sakura-chan" Panggil Kiba kali ini suaarnya melembut.

"..." langkag sakura terhenti namun tetap membelakangi Kiba.

"hanya itukah alasan mu ?"

"..."

"Kenapa ? kenapa seperti ini ? Dulu kau bilang tak masalah denganku yang sangat perhatian dengan Akamaru karena kau juga suka dengan hewan lucu seperti kau bilang tak akan pernah mengucapkan kata kau bilang kau sangat nyaman berada di dekatku dan tak mau pisah kau bilang akan berjanji merubah sifat mu yang buruk seperti yang kau lakukan pada mantan-mantan mu sebelumnya. Dulu kau bi . . . "

"Hentikan !" potong Sakura membelakangi Kiba kemudian Sakura mebalikkan badannya sembari menatap Kiba dengan tatapan tajam.

"Saku . . ."  
"Maaf Kiba-kun aku tidak ingat"

'**Deg'**

Bagai petir di siang tersentak mendengar ucapan Sakura barusan,kini pandangannya mulai kabur akibat cairan bening yang mulai keluar dari pandangan dikepal dengan rasanya marah dengan gadis pink di depannya apa daya Kiba sangat menyayangi Sakura dan sangat tak ingin kehilangan Sakura-nya.

'**sreek'**

Tiba-tiba Kiba bening itu sudah banjir membasahi pipi bertatonya itu.

Sakura yang melihat itu mebulatkan matanya. Tak mengira Kiba akan sehancur ini.

"Berdirilah !" Perintah Sakura dengan nada yang masih terlihat dingin dan angkuh.

"Maaf" kata Kiba sambil menahan sesenggukan tangisannya.

"beri aku.. beri aku satu kesempatan lagi Sakura-chan"

"..."

"Aku bejanji akan lebih perlu aku akan menyingkirkan Akamaru dari kehidupanku." Kali ini Kiba menatap Sakura dengan air mata yang masih mengalir deras.

Pandangan Sakura sedikit bersalah hinggap dalam perasaannya. Andai saja dia tidak menerima pernyataan perasaan 'pemuda' itu mungkin tidak akan terjadi seperti ini saja Kiba adalah kekasih Sakura yang paling bertahan lama dari pada mantan-mantan Sakura itulah Haruno Sakura _playgirl _ berhati 'Malaikat' yang sangat terkenal di Sekolahnya bahkan sekolah lain pun banyak yang mengenal Sakura melalui tabiatnya itu.

Dengan bermodalkan tampang yang bisa dibilang 'waw' emerald hijau nya yang teduh,hidung mancung,bibir tipis dan merah muda walau tak memakai lipstick ataupun pelembab bibir yang sering dipakai oleh gadis-gadis jaman sekarang,kulit porselen yang berish,dan warna rambut yang membuatnya lebih beda dari gadis-gadis lain dan tak tinggi badan yang proposional,jika memakai rok mini,celana pendek atau pun dress mini akan memperlihatkan kaki jenjang yang sempurna . Di tambah lagi materi yang berlimpah , apa lagi Sakura adalah anak tunggal tentu hanya dialah yang dapat menikmati segalanya selain Keluarga Haruno , semuanya terlihat sempurna,gadis yang beruntung tentu saja tak seberuntung kisah cintanya.

Oke kembali pada kedua anak remaja yang masih tenggelam dalam perasaan yang tak menentu ini.

"Kiba-kun ma . . ."  
"Sakura-chan !" tiba-tiba kalimat Sakura terhenti karena . . .

"Sai-kun" Sakura setengah terkejut.

Kiba yang sedari tadi berlutut sekarang beranjak berdiri,sama dengan Sakura Kiba pun sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran pria berkulit pucat yang memanggil Sakura .

'Sai ? ada hubungan apa dia dengan Sakura-chan dan dia tadi memanggil Sakura dengan surfiks mungkin mereka . . .'

Kiba menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba menyingkirkan pikiran negatif tentang SaiSaku.

"err . . . Saku-Chan sehabis pulang sekolah kita pulang bersama ya ?  
aku ingin mengajakmu ke Kedai es mau kan ?" Tanya sai pada Sakura.

"nggg . . . anu . . . baiklah" Jawab Sakura sedikit ragu.

Seketika senyum Sai mengembang.

"Oke aku tunggu kau di parkiran" ucap Sai dan kemudian mengacak pelan rambut dia berbalik hendak pergi.  
Namun tiba-tiba Sai berbalik lagi dan . .

'**Cup'**

Ya dia mengecup pipi Sakura singkat dan Sai sempat melihat ke arah Kiba dengan senyuman , tidak tepatnya seringaian .

Lalu Sai berbalik dan kali ini dia benar-benat pergi meninggalkan dua anak manusia yang masih diam suara angin yang terdengar.

Lama mereka terdiam dengan posisi Sakura dengan kepala menunduk,dan membelakangi Kiba dari belakang Sakura hanya menatap nanar punggung Sakura.

"Jadi karena dia ya . ." Akhirnya Kiba lah yang memecahkan keheningan selama beberapa menit menghela nafasnya dan menutup matanya,sungguh dia merasa orang yang paling jahat kali ini.

"Maafkan aku Kiba" Sakura cepat berbalik menghadap Kiba.

"Kau tidak berubah ya Sakura"

"Maaf Kiba, maaf . . ."

"Baiklah ini memang harus berakhir Sakura,kau tetap seperti yang dulu Aku benci ini !" Kiba lalu berbalik meninggalkan Sakura.

'**Grep'**

Sakura menangkap pergelangan itu juga langkah Kiba berhenti.

"Jangan membenciku"

Kiba berbalik menatap mata Sakura yang bisa dibilang masih terlihat mengelus pipi Sakura.

"Aku tidak membencimu Sakura-chan,aku hanya membenci tidak mengerti perasaan Cinta tidak tepatnya belum belum memahami Cinta yang sebenarnya."

"Aku tidak perlu itu" ujar Sakura angkuh.

"Aku tahu alasan kenapa kau jadi seperti aku sebelum menjadi kekasihmu."

"Apa maksudmu ?" Tanya Sakura dengan tatapan bingung.

"Aku membaca diarimu yang tergeletak di lantai Perpustakaan. Maaf kalau aku aku tak bermaksud seperti yang kau membukanya karena aku ingin tahu siapa pemiliknya,dan berniat aku buka tak ada nama yeng tertera di dalamnya,namun dari tulisannya aku tahu bahwa diari itu adalah milikmu."

**FLASH BACK : ON**

"Seluk beluk dunia . . . aa ini ternyata ada." Ucap pria penyuka anjing itu .Lalu dia berjalan menuju penjaga perpustakaan hendak meminjam buku yang barusan dia jalannya terhenti karena kakinya menginjak dia melihat kebawah.

"hmm apa ini ?" Tanya Kiba pada dirinya sendiri sambil memungut benda tepatnya buku berwarna _Pink_ dengan ornamen bunga sakura di pinggir buku melihat ke sekeliling perpustakaan mencari manusia yang tersisa di tak ada satu orang pun yang berada di perpustakaan itu maklum perpustakaan itu sepi , saat ini murid-murid sudah pulang . Ya ini memamng jam pulang sekolah.

Saat Kiba hendak membuka buku itu diurungkan niatnya.

'Nanti saja kubuka , memang tidak ada nama ini punya siapa ya?'

Gumam Kiba dalam hati.

**Skip Time **

'**Brukk'**

Kiba merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur dengan sprei bermotif kotak-kotak mengadah ke langit-langit,entah apa yang dia pandangannya beralih pada buku _pink _di atas meja belajar yang dia temukan di perpustakaan sekolahnya sewaktu jam pulang sekolah dia beranjak dari tempat melihat isi buku tersebut.

Saat Kiba melihat halaman pertama Kiba langsung mengenali tulisan itu.  
"Sepertinya aku kenal tulisan ini." Sejenak berpikir.

"Ah iya aku ingat ini tulisan Haruno,si gadis _pink_ itu !"

Kiba mebolak-balik halaman buku itu sampai dia melihat 2 foto yang menempel pada sebuah anak kecil berambut _soft pink_ bersama seorang anak cowok dengan berambut hitam kebiruan dan model rambut tampak seperti err . . 'bokong ayam' . Dalam foto tersebut si Gadis kecil tersenyum lepas sambil menggandeng anak laki-laki di sampingnya yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari si Gadis kecil itu. Sedangkan anak laki-laki dalam foto tersebut hanya tersenyum tipis .

Sedangkan foto kedua Anak Laki-laki tersebut lebih tersenyum lepas tangannya memegang pucuk rambut si gadis _pink_ di sedikit terlihat rona merah pada pipi _chubby _ si gadis _pink._

"Ini . . . Haruno kan?" tanya kiba pada dirinnya sendiri.

Lalu di melihat halaman di samping foto itu yang terdiri atas tulisan tangan dari si pemilik buku tersebut.

'_Aku bahagia _

_bahagiaaaaaaa sekali _

_saat bersama mu tentunya _

_aku suka kau_

_sangat suka _

_sukaaa semuanya_

_suaramu . ._

_senyumanmu . ._

_tatapanmu . ._

_hembusan nafas mu . ._

_dan juga sentuhan tangan mu . ._

_tetaplah bersamaku _

_pangeran tomat ku_

Uchiha Sasuke

**FLASHBACK : OFF**

"Ka . . Kau tidak sopan" gugup sakura.

"maaf saku ..-"

"jadi , apa kau sudah membaca semuanya ?" selidik Sakura

"Ya aku sudah membaca semuanya, Uchiha Sasuke dia yang . ."

"Maaf aku ada kelas musik" semabri beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri tadi.

"Sakura tunggu !" seru Kiba  
Namun Sakura telah pergi menuju kelasnya dengan tergesa-gesa dan raut wajah yang kacau.

"Apa karena Uchiha itu kau seperti ini ?" gumam Kiba pelan.

TBC


End file.
